


Hopes and Dreams

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Grow Up Fast [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, family au, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Rewrite of an older fic. Mondo Oowada feels like he isn’t quite ready to grow up just yet. Kiyotaka Ishimaru has been ready long before he should’ve been. Neither of them expected…this. [feat. trans!Mondo and cis!Taka, family building stuff]





	Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> tw for mentions of abortion in the beginning!

It’s been three days, and Mondo figures he should have a plan by now, but his mind is still as blank as it was when he first found out. He’s lying on his side in his bed, the silence of his dorm room weighing down on him, crushing him under his blankets. He stares at the numbers on the clock next to his bed until they go fuzzy, and it feels like his eyes are crossing. Never before in his short life has Mondo ever had to face a dilemma like this, and it feels like it’s tearing him apart from inside.

He, the great Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, is pregnant during his senior year of high school at Hope’s Peak Academy with nowhere to turn.

He thought he’d taken every precaution to avoid going down this road. Whenever he and Taka got frisky, which, let’s be honest, happened pretty often, Mondo made sure to have a contraceptive nearby. Taka himself would never even _think_ about doing anything without at least one condom. So how the hell did this happen, exactly?

Well, it obviously happened because they had sex, so Mondo’s wracking his brain to try to think of any situation where they _hadn’t_ used protection. He keeps coming up with nothing. Condoms are supposed to be super effective, right? So where did they go wrong?

The thing that currently bothers Mondo more than anything else, though, is the fact that he hasn’t told Taka yet. Between his own indecision about whether or not he’s even going to continue the pregnancy, and the fear that his long-time boyfriend will leave him over this, Mondo hasn’t worked up the courage to look at him face to face and tell him what’s going on.

For a moment, Mondo considers just not telling anyone, terminating the pregnancy and going on with his life like nothing ever happened, but. That thought sends an icy spear of pain through his heart. It’s not something he’d ever think of considering on a normal day, and while he knows logically it might be the best decision in his case… it’s not what he wants. He doesn’t want an abortion, and he certainly doesn’t want to abandon his own child, to put them up for adoption and move on with his life without thinking about it again.

So what other option does he have?

Mondo takes a deep breath and pulls his phone out from under his pillow. It’s eight-thirty, but it feels so much later. It’s not going to get any easier, but this is something that has to be done. So Mondo sends a text to his boyfriend’s number:

_hey. we gotta talk._


End file.
